The future
by ANAKINSITHMASTER
Summary: 16 jaar na de val van Darth Malak hebben darth Revan en Bastila twee kinderen, een dochter Jolinda, die bij de Jedi in opleiding is en een zoon Anakin, die in Korriban studeert. Zal het lot hen ooit samenbrengen?
1. Carth en Mission op vakantie

Knights of the Old Republic: the future

Mission Vao kwam uitgeput het ruime zandstrand opgewandeld. Ze was doodop van de wandeling die ze zonet had gemaakt doorheen de wouden. Rakata was een fantastische wereld, dat stond vast. Zestien jaar geleden waren ze hier ook geland, vergezeld door de Sith Lord Revan. Hij was een goede vriend geweest voordat hij zijn plaats als Dark Lord weer had overgenomen van zijn ex-leerling Darth Malak. Ook de wijze Jedi Bastila was overgestapt naar de Duistere Kant. Nooit had ze durven verwachten dat zoiets met haar kon gebeuren, aangezien ze zeer afkerig stond tegenover de leer van de Sith. Maar de tijden waren veranderd, en zeker niet ten goede. De Republiek was zwak geworden en bleef zware klappen van het Sith Empire incasseren.

'Mission?', riep een warme stem achter haar. Carth Onasi, veteraan van de Republiek en reeds tien jaar haar levensgezel. Hij ging gekleed in zijn gebruikelijke outfit, bruine vest, zware broek en de onvermijdelijke holster voor zijn straalpistolen. Mission keek hem verbaasd aan. Terwijl zij lag te puffen van inspanning leek Carth nog in opperste conditie te verkeren.

'Je bent toch nog niet moe?'

'Ik ben geen soldaat zoals jij, stoere.'

Hij streelde teder haar lekku.

'Natuurlijk ben je een soldaat. En nog een knappe ook.'

'Hou al maar op.'

'Maar ik ben serieus, hoor.'

'Ik beweer toch niets anders, lieverd?'

Ze lieten zich vermoeid neerploffen in de zachte strandzetels die ze in hun hotel hadden gereserveerd. Carth keek genietend naar de oceaan voor hen. Enkele vissersboten dreven er rusteloos rond. De Rakata hadden zwijgend ingestemd met het feit dat de Republiek de planeet wilde commercialiseren, maar opgetogen waren ze er niet meer geweest. Ze waren bang dat hun traditionele levensstijl zou worden verstoord als de vele toeristen de wereld bevolkten. Maar ondanks de bezwaren vonden de leiders het schappelijk genoeg dat ze een deel van de winst kregen.

'Carth?'

'Mmmm'

'Zullen we nog zo'n Fishercocktail nemen?'

'Uitstekend idee.'

'Ik had al zoiets gedacht.'

Mission wenkte een servicedroid die over de zandgronden zweefde op zoek naar potentiële klanten. Hij kwam zoemend en krakend aangegleden. Zijn ene oog lichtte groen op toen hij de klanten in zich opnam.

'Had u nog iets gewenst, mevrouw Vao?'

'Ja, nog twee van die Fishers.'

'Komt in orde, mevrouw.'

Mission keek geschrokken naar de droid.

'Ik wist niet dat het personeel iedereen met naam kende?'

'Mij een zorg.', bromde Carth. Hij had zijn laarzen uitgetrokken en begon langzaam in te dommelen. Mission schudde haar hoofd en besloot dan ook maar haar laarzen uit te trekken. Ze vouwde haar handen achter haar nek en keek het strand rond. Gezinnen en koppels van allerlei soorten liepen er rond. De meeste kwamen van Republikeinse werelden, maar ze zag ook mensen die van het Sith Empire kwamen. Velen trokken er zich niets van aan dat Rakata bij de Republiek hoorde, vakantie was vakantie. Maar een groepje mensen deed wel vreemd. Ze hadden zich afgezonderd en leunden tegen een dikke rots aan de rand van het strand.


	2. Fishers

'Carth?'

'Wat is er nou weer?'

'Kijk daar eens.'

Ze wees naar de rots waar de drie mannen een ogenblik ervoor hadden gestaan.

Ze waren verdwenen.

Mission staarde verbaasd naar de kale rots. De oceaan beukte er voortdurend op in, dus langs de zee konden ze niet zijn verdwenen. Ook was er in de directe omgeving geen woud in de buurt. Alles was open en goed zichtbaar. En dat baarde haar zorgen.

'Dat is gewoon een stomme rots, meisje. Ik denk dat je last van de zon begint te krijgen!'

Mission richtte zich geërgerd op. Haar Lekku trilde van opwinding. Ze priemde haar vinger uitdagend in de richting van haar vriend.

'Ik ben niet gek, Onasi. Daarnet stonden daar drie mannen met elkaar te praten, zeer geheimzinnig. Ik keek even weg en ze waren verdwenen!'

Carth keek ongelovig naar de rotsen. Hij had er moeite mee Mission op haar woord te geloven. Hij had al veel meegemaakt in zijn leven om te weten dat dit niet meer was dat simpele hallucinatie. Het hele strand liep vol jengelende toeristen en daarom vond hij het nogal ongeloofwaardig dat drie mannen zomaar uit het zicht konden verdwijnen.

'Ik ga kijken.', zei ze tenslotte.

'Naar wat? Een stel kale rotsen?'

'Je gelooft me niet , hé? Goed, dan ga ik wel alleen!'

Ze begon kwaad haar laarzen aan te trekken. Carth besefte dat hij haar misschien wel te vroeg had veroordeeld. Misschien, heel misschien, had ze wel gelijk. En als er weer eens wat te gebeuren stond wilde hij daar als de eerste bij zijn.

'Oké, oké, ik ga wel mee. Kwestie van niet op een dikke muur te stuiten als we vanavond in bed liggen.'

Mission haalde een wenkbrauw op.

'Je doet het dus alleen maar om te kunnen vrijen?'

'Dat heb ik niet gezegd.'

Hij streelde haar rug, die onbedekt was.

'Maar laat ik het wel een van de hoofdredenen noemen.'

Mission zuchtte en moest een lach onderdrukken. Mannen, dacht ze. Allemaal dezelfde. Ze stond op, maar wist zich met moeite recht te houden door de Fishers die ze al hadden verorberd.

'Je gaat me toch niet zeggen dat je nu al dronken bent?', merkte Carth op.

'Bek dicht, Carth. Ga je nu nog mee of niet?'

Hij stond recht en wandelde op zijn dooie gemakje naar de rotsen. Eigenlijk verwachtte hij niet schokkende dingen bij de rotsen aan te treffen. Glimlachend dacht hij aan zijn lieftallige vriendin die zich met moeite wist recht te houden. Het was voor hem duidelijk dat de Fishers voor de verdwijning van die drie mannen had gezorgd, maar dit zou hij haar nooit zeggen.

Je wist maar nooit met die Twi'lek-meisjes.


	3. De grot

Als ze waren aangekomen bestudeerde Mission de muur aandachtig. Carth vond het bijna komisch om zien hoe ze er in opging. Mission streek met haar hand over het ruwe materiaal.

'Carth, kijk hier eens.'

Ze streek met haar wijsvinger over een dunne, verticale opening. Haar Lekku trilde van opwinding. Carth kwam naderbij en bekeek de streep aandachtig. Op zich betekende ze natuurlijk niets, maar dit was toegegeven te mooi om natuurlijk te zijn. Hij keek even rond om zich ervan te vergewissen dat er geen mensen in de buurt waren en boog zich vervolgens voorover naar Mission.

'Ik denk dat je gelijk hebt wat die Sith betreft.', zei hij. 'Een perfecte verdwijningtruc.'

'We moeten binnen zien te geraken. Misschien gewoon duwen.'

Ze duwde zo hard ze kon tegen de rots. Even leek er niets te gebeuren, maar vervolgens viel ze voorover. Nog voor Carth had kunnen schreeuwen had de rots zich alweer gesloten.

Niemand had wat gemerkt.

'Oh god, waar ben ik toch aan begonnen?'

Hij slikte en duwde vervolgens ook uit alle macht tegen de stenen deur. Net als Mission viel hij naar binnen en landde onzacht op een gepolijste rotsbodem. Achter hem had de geheime deur zich alweer gesloten.

'Je ziet maar, van mij kun je nog wat leren.', zei een sarcastische stem voor hem. Mission stond tegen de wand te leunen en keek hem glimlachend aan.

'Ik dacht het wel.'

Hij stond op en veegde zijn jasje af. Ze waren in een donkere grot beland. En dat zonder enige vorm van verlichting bij zich.

'En wat moeten we nu dat volgens onze specialist?'

Mission keek rond en haalde haar schouders op.

'Dezelfde weg als de Sith, zeker? De grot in.'

Carth keek achter Mission naar de duisternis. Het was onmogelijk om in te schatten hoe ver de grot nog in de rots ging. Hij was wel jarenlang gehard door de vele oorlogen die hij voor de Republiek had gevochten, maar een trip in een onbekende, duistere gang met Sith erin zag hij helemaal niet zitten.

'Ben je zeker? Ik bedoel…je weet maar nooit waar die Sith voor komen.'

'Hé, de grote, moedige soldaat van de Republiek krijgt toch geen schrik zeker? Maak je maar geen zorgen, ik ben bij je.'

'Grappig, heel grappig. Goed, maar dan loop jij vooraan.'

Mission zei niets meer toen ze begonnen te lopen, maar hij kon de glimlach op haar gezicht bijna voelen. Ze was wel heel zelfzeker, vond hij. Misschien iets té.

Rondom hen drupten vochtdruppels van het plafond op de grond. Het geluid van de waterdruppels echode door de grot.


End file.
